


【止鼬】一墙之隔

by zdpp999



Series: 团扇三轮车 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Uchihacest, 佐鼬 - Freeform, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 宇智波止水 - Freeform, 宇智波泉（是鼬的女儿）, 宇智波鼬 - Freeform, 止佐鼬, 止鼬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 周日清晨，佐助出去训练了，女儿睡着了，止水和鼬好不容易找到时间来一场亲密交流，却……⚠️双性鼬 intersex Itachi⚠️止佐鼬前提下的止鼬 Shisui/Sasuke/Itachi⚠️玩玩具避雷 sex toy⚠️女儿的名字是泉 original(?) character
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: 团扇三轮车 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102538
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Uchiha Clan 团扇家





	1. Chapter 1

淅淅沥沥的雨声越来越远，偶尔有高处的风吹断松枝的声音。脚下的草丛向前延伸不到两米的距离…

“止水！” 鼬跑过去，指尖已触及到他的衣角，风从中间穿过。

所有的声音都静下来，世界渐渐离他而去……

那窒息的感觉一直延续到鼬惊醒之后，他平复着心跳转过头看看身边熟睡的人，将手覆盖在自己的眼睛上，长长呼出一口气。

淅淅沥沥的雨声… 没错，他看了看窗外。蓝色窗帘外的微曦透进来，雨还在下。鼬拧亮台灯，黄色的灯光和微弱的日光交织在一起，在止水的脸上投下影影绰绰的纹路。他坐直身体，靠在床头，伸出手抚摸上止水的脸颊。

明明是普通的星期日，昨天也没发生什么特殊的事，怎么会突然做这样的噩梦？鼬沉着脸，手上的动作不自觉地停了下来。

“小鼬…” 身旁止水梦呓着，像是在躲避灯光，侧过身将头蹭进鼬的怀里。

“没事，你继续睡。” 鼬将被子拉上来，盖住止水赤裸的后背。

鼬从矮柜上拿起手机打开，屏幕上闪着弟弟发来的十几条短信更新。一想起佐助他便微笑起来，弟弟最近加入了学校的球队，上一周都在A城的营地训练，想必十分劳累。鼬翻到最下面的几条：

［哥哥我们训练结束了］

［昨天最后还训练了三个小时，好辛苦］

［营地的伙食真的很难吃，想吃哥哥做的番茄汤］

［这周末还要加班吗？］

［泉怎么样？明天她生日，哥哥帮我告诉她，我准备了惊喜，今天就能到家了～］

［上车了，哥哥等下给我开门啊！］

最后一条信息显示着今天凌晨，鼬看看时间，已经是早上六点半，佐助应该快到了。他最好现在起床，给十七岁正在长身体的半大少年准备些早餐。

旁边的止水轻轻搂住他的腰，看到他已经醒了，便对他朦朦胧胧地一笑，“早上好啊，小鼬。”

“早，不是要再睡一下吗？” 鼬缩回被子里，双脚触到了止水的小腿。

“嗯，感觉你不在这里，就睡不着。” 止水撑开被子，指指自己横放着的的半条胳膊，把他搂进怀里。一阵暖意袭来，鼬才发觉自己的肩膀连同睡衣都被清晨的空气浸得有些冰冷。

“小鼬上周辛苦了，即使很厉害，也不必这样勉强自己啊。” 止水将他的手攥住，放入腰间。

“我没事，不过刚刚看到佐助的信息，应该早上就能到家。” 鼬抬眼看他，观察者止水的神色。

“看来这次泉过生日，蛋糕终于可以不用剩下了。” 止水笑笑，不再说话。

止水的怀抱真的很温暖，鼬想着，不一会便重新沉入睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

再次醒来的时候，止水正坐在旁边看书。见他醒来便把书倒扣在腿上，弯身在他发顶轻轻吻了一下，“果然如小鼬建议的，将书架放得离床近一些，对我这种一学期要备两门课的人很方便呢。”

鼬拾起他放在腿上的书，“《现代暴力主义概论》？还以为你这学期是教多元化进程全球史那门课？“

止水交叉双臂放在脑后，看向空中，“学院新来了一位很有名的客座教授叫佩恩，我们理念不甚相同，不过也不妨互相了解。这本就是他的推荐书单之一。”

“原来如此。到时候止水教授可不要再难为学生、让他们在历史课上也做小组作业哦，不然说不定学生们会投向佩恩教授麾下呢。” 鼬伸个懒腰，将腿调皮地放在止水的大腿上，脚尖勾着大腿内侧。

“这次就听小鼬的，只让他们交上论文就好，” 止水将手伸到被子里，握住鼬的脚踝，在他突出的踝骨上摩挲，“话说，明天是泉的生日，小鼬觉得我们准备点什么好？”

正在这里，隔壁的小房间传来稚嫩的哼声。

鼬对止水做了一个“嘘”的手势，揭开被子想要下床看看女儿睡得如何。止水拦住了他，冲他微微一笑，赤脚无声地走了出去。

鼬在被子里舒展着身体，他听到止水轻柔地哄着隔壁的女儿，再睡一会吧，泉，起床我们一起吃你最喜欢的团子。温柔的声音牵动着鼬的神经，小时候自己也是个少年的止水来家里玩时，仿佛也是这样哄着自己睡着的。而青春期的那些夜晚，止水温柔的声音也总是充满着脑海，在自己青涩的想象中实体化为双手，抚遍全身。

几分钟后那边传来轻轻的关门声。止水的身影出现在卧室门口，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意。

鼬的手已经放入了睡裤中，他知道那笑容意味着什么。


	3. Chapter 3

考虑到止水的身高，这样轻手轻脚地爬上床显然是一项值得骄傲的技能。鼬忍住笑，靠在枕头上等待止水靠近。

当女儿的小呼噜渐渐响起时，鼬也被止水压在被子里吻得喘不过气。他抓住男人的脑袋撑开，手指从后颈抚摸到前额，又被止水抓住，拢在胸前。

“上周整整一周，小鼬都没有理我啊。” 平时那么有涵养的青年教授，而且明明比他大三岁，此时却散着卷卷的头发，如新婚丈夫求欢般将头埋在他胸口。

鼬被弄得有些痒，“我们俩哪有时间，你算算。”

“这样一想也的确是，小鼬早上很早就送泉出门了，而我要备课到深夜，哎。” 止水抬起头，弯弯的眼睛里装满光亮。

鼬与他胸膛相贴，肌肤如冬眠的动物般靠在一起，“还很有理呢，熬夜多眼睛会瞎掉的哦！”

止水闭着眼睛装作看不见的样子，茫然地用头轻轻撞着鼬的肩膀，“怎么办，确实觉得视力下降很多，鼬要帮我啊。”

看着止水撒娇着吻他露出被子的肩膀，鼬无奈地梳理手中的头发，“所以要多休息啊，平时多放松，尽量不要看不喜欢的东西，比如那个叫什么 ‘团藏护眼仪’ 的地铁广告牌。据说一点用都没有的，别再看了。”

“小鼬放心吧！” 止水睁开眼，乌黑的眸子被长长的睫毛遮了去，显出弯弯的笑貌，“好不容易到周末，趁泉还没有醒来，要不要亲自慰劳一下我？”

被止水的下身磨蹭着，鼬也兴奋起来。不同于早年间约会时那种双方不知所措的兴奋，鼬想，每个清晨都一起醒来，周末早晨的赖床后看着止水依赖的样子，实在是太过温馨，太过熟稔了，有时简直令他恍惚着思索到底是现实还是美梦。

缓过神来时止水的手已经按着自己的，滑进了内裤。男人的指尖在隐秘的部位穿梭着，而阴茎则隔着内裤与自己的挤压在一起，散发着蓬勃的热度。鼬很自然地湿了。

止水摸向旁边的书架，轻车熟路地拿出一本书打开，取出一枚套子。

鼬伸长脖子看清那本书的书名，挪揄地笑他，“这次不是《规训与惩罚》了吗？”

“偶尔也要换一换品味呀。”

“嗯，那么这本《快感的享用》，倒也蛮适合。”

从少年时期，鼬就意识到止水之于自己的不稳定性。这并非指两个人关系的稳定程度，也与他们的交情深浅无关。止水比自己大三岁，在鼬还是幼童时，他便已是早熟的少年。而当鼬自己成为少年时，止水已处于少年末期，渐渐显现出青年俊朗模样的样子。

所谓不稳定，是指自己一直以来抓不住的那种，止水身上气质的模糊性。无论他什么年纪，无论他们的关系处于何处，止水都会时不时显露出少年的爽朗和脆弱。

没错，脆弱。鼬仰起头，他被止水不断的动作顶得轻喘，继而将手搭在止水的头上，轻轻捋着他柔软的卷发。

止水一手固定着鼬的腰，一手伸上来护住他的脑袋防止他撞上床头。

就是那种，在做梦时都想保护他，拦住他防止他把摔碎自己的欲望。

止水也像感应到什么似的，凑上来吻住鼬，两人唇齿相接，气息在脸颊边升腾，温暖的水汽熏染了额发。下身瞬间加重的顶弄让鼬来不及思考别的东西，他抬起双腿环绕在止水腰侧，试图让他进得更深一些。整整一周没有亲密的两个人舒适地喘息着。

突然，卧室门被敲响了。


	4. Chapter 4

“咚咚咚”，礼貌的三声。

这么轻的敲门声，只能是女儿醒了...... 二人看向对方，眼神里皆是意犹未尽的情欲和被打断的无奈。

外面小女孩轻声地叫道，“爸爸？” 语气带着没有褪去的睡意和怯怯的不解，像是被什么吓到了似的。

止水起身整理好衣服，叹口气打算去开门。鼬捏住他的手，指指他身下鼓鼓的内裤。两人对视着苦笑了一下。

鼬迅速拉过衣架上宽大的浴衣，将自己包裹起来。走到门口，果然是穿着小恐龙睡衣的女儿。鼬把女儿抱起来走到床边，泉像是回到温暖池塘的小鱼，一下子溜去了躺在床上、被子盖住了一半身体的止水身边。

鼬也上了床，抚摸着女儿小恐龙睡衣背后的绒布背甲说，“泉睡不着了吗？”

泉靠在止水身上，两只小手紧紧攥住止水的被子，小脸哭丧着，“我…我做了梦，梦到止水从不知道哪里掉下去了，鼬也走了，只剩下我一个人…”

鼬心中一动，“只是个梦，泉，你看我们都好好地在这里。”

虽然仍感到沮丧，泉还是继承了宇智波家的镇定，“嗯，我知道是个梦，可醒来还是感觉不好。”

止水搂住女儿，“有爸爸在呢，不怕不怕。” 说罢将鼬和泉一起揽进自己怀里。

鼬也附和着说，“没错，爸爸们不会离开泉的。另外，佐助今天也会回来，还要给泉一个惊喜，期待吗？”

一直很喜欢和佐助练习打球的泉瞬间开心起来：“真的吗！都有一周没见到佐助了，上次他回来还和鼬打架，鼬已经原谅他了吗？”

意识到泉还没有忘记那件事的鼬有些尴尬，“…嗯，我们没事了。”

止水在旁边偷笑，在泉背后向调皮地向鼬眨了眨眼睛。

泉严肃道，“虽然佐助对我很好，但是如果下场再和鼬在床上打架，我和止水都会阻止的。”

鼬感到必须要尽早结束这个话题，以免止水开起奇怪的玩笑，“...谢谢泉，不过床很软，打架不会受伤。”

小小的泉露出不解的表情，“但那次鼬都哭了啊…”

止水终于搂住她的肩，试图帮鼬解围，“有时鼬和我也会打架哦，哭一下没什么的，我们关系还是很好。”

泉依旧疑惑着，但露出了强装理解的表情，“好吧，虽然我不懂，但是你们开心就好了。”


	5. Chapter 5

聊着聊着，止水感觉身体逐渐平静下来，便说着 “鼬再多睡一小会也没什么” 带泉去吃早饭了。小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳，一副准备好享用食物的样子。

下床的时候，鼬清清楚楚地看到止水转过脸冲自己做了个鬼脸，从背后抛过一把钥匙。

鼬会意，接过钥匙在止水和泉的背后关上门，打开床下上锁的贮藏暗柜。暗柜中大都是一些家庭档案和资料，平时不怎么使用便储存在这里。鼬伸出胳膊向里摸去，掏出一个盒子。

轻轻打开盒子，鼬拿出他与止水一起买的带遥控功能的玩具。他微微红了脸，一想到要和在一墙之隔的止水，在和泉同处一室时玩这个，就不由自主觉得危险而刺激。

他脱下浴衣趴在床上，将头埋在柔软的枕头中，一手抚摸着自己半勃的阴茎，一手绕过后面试探着摸到阴蒂。由于姿势的问题，尽管手臂已经伸到极限，鼬还是不得不低垂腰肢，拱起臀部。

玩具静静地躺在身边，而他假装身体上抚过的手是止水温暖干燥的手掌。

客厅中传来泉和止水打开电视机听早间新闻的声音，期间泉不断发出笑声，大约是止水说了什么话让她开心。在聊什么呢？鼬加快了手上的动作。一个人的时候总是有些粗暴，鼬闭上眼睛，探索自己逐渐热起来的身体。

感觉湿得差不多，鼬决定将玩具放入体内。

突然，玩具开始震动。该死，一定是止水趁泉不注意的时候打开了APP中的控制键。鼬咬住嘴唇，要保持这样的状态塞进体内而不发出声音，可是一个挑战。

他只好先在阴蒂上轻轻地摩擦玩具，时而将它滑向溢出前液的铃口，却发现太过刺激，几乎没有可能控制自己的喘息声。他手臂僵硬，大腿颤抖着，紧紧握着玩具的一端不知如何是好。

就在这时，好像心有灵犀一般，玩具的震动停了下来。

鼬松了口气。他拽过枕头垫在自己身下，趁着快感的攀升将玩具的入体端推入体内，又捏住它细细的尾巴。一番折腾后鼬出了一身薄汗。正想伸手去拿纸巾，体内的玩具又传来震动，而这次比之前的还要猛烈。

他再也无法维持双臂的支撑了。难耐地夹紧双腿，鼬企图通过体内收紧的肌肉来缓解猛烈的快感。他臀部抬得高高的，下身彻底湿透，情液随着大腿流下。

止水，很想你...

鼬磨蹭着身下的枕头。玩具在体内变速震动着，扯动身体深处的肌肉和神经。他感觉自己快要被这个作用在体腔中的东西折磨疯了。

快进来啊…止水。


	6. Chapter 6

止水陪泉看着早间新闻，听小姑娘发表着对国家大事的看法。他时不时低下头切换手机上各个。一个紫色的看起来配色有些邪恶的APP闪烁着光芒，占据了他的视线和手。一面心不在焉地地回答这泉的问题，止水一面将APP上的强度条向上推了一个档。

泉稚嫩而好奇的声音在耳边传来，“你在玩什么呀，止水？”

止水只顾着伸长耳朵注意着卧室内的动静，下意识地回答小姑娘，“是炒股软件。”

对线条没有兴趣的泉将注意力又转回到了一本正经的主持人身上。

就在这时，门铃响了。

泉兴奋地蹦跳着去开门，嘴里默念，是佐助回来了吧！

止水也站起来，走到泉身边。打开的门外站着一脸倦容却面带微笑的佐助，头发在脑后上翘得无法无天，一副在车上没有睡饱的样子。

止水少见地快步走到佐助面前，抬手搭在他的肩上，语重心长地说，“佐助，拜托一下，泉就先交给你了，我去叫鼬起床。” 说罢冲他眨了下眼睛，晃晃手中的手机，冲进了卧室。留下佐助和泉，大眼瞪小眼地看着对方。

“一起看早间新闻啊，佐助！” 泉回过神来，兴奋地说，眼神瞄着佐助的背包，显然在心里惦记着佐助承诺过的生日惊喜。

佐助叹口气，似乎明白过来没有迎接自己的哥哥和一向稳重的止水今早是怎么回事。他对泉笑了笑，拉着兴奋的她坐到沙发上，给她看包里的限定版A城三色丸子。

没办法，孩子总要有人带啊。

客厅中，泉窝在佐助怀里，幸福得像个小公主，叽里呱啦地给他讲这周的趣闻，完全忽略了爸爸们已经消失了半个小时的事实。

又过了二十分钟，佐助的手机“叮”的一声响了。他打开一看，差点没背过气去。将手机重重地倒扣在沙发上。

手机屏幕上展示着一墙之隔的哥哥和止水的照片：鼬一脸餍足地闭着眼靠在止水怀中，仰起头索吻，而止水半张脸看着镜头，微笑着比了个V字。


	7. Chapter 7

后记：

泉（竖起一根指头，“嘘”）：其实我知道爸爸们为什么打架了。

观众（一副看好戏的表情）：为什么？

泉（皱起眉头）：他们在偷吃丸子！！！

观众（不解）：啊？

泉（气哼哼的）：下次，我要当众揭发这种恶劣的行为！

观众（幸灾乐祸）：向谁揭发？

泉（努力想起鸣人的名字）：鸣人哥哥说，如果有任何不正义的事情发生就告诉他，所以我去对鸣人哥哥讲！

几天后，深夜。

鸣人（疯狂拨打佐助视频电话）：“淦，佐助，我眼又瞎啦！！管管你哥和止水哥吧！！”

佐助（接通视频并冷漠）：“又怎么了吊车尾？”

鸣人（气急败坏指手画脚）：“泉说他们搞在一起了！”

佐助（轻微转动手机露出与自己在一张床上的另外两人）：“哦。”

fin


End file.
